


Our Shepherd

by Lakshira



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tainted AU, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakshira/pseuds/Lakshira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo and Zaveid have both fallen and want Sorey for themselves. So they decide to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> My brain died and it's 4am.

Another day had passed without issue. They had woken after sun rise, travelled to the next town, and headed in for the night before dinner. Despite the urgency of their travels, this was the most Sorey could manage at the moment. The light-headedness and general nausea could only be put off for so long before he needed to rest. He would sleep for a few hours before dinner, wake up, eat, and then pass out again to start the next day late. That was how it had been for the past little while, and that was likely how it was going to be from now on.

Sorey didn’t seem to mind. No- even if he had, he wouldn’t complain. Lailah knew that well. He was the only thing keeping Mikleo and Zaveid from becoming dragons; a result that would’ve left the other members of the party in despair or dead. And Sorey knew this. He knew it well. That was why he had asked Lailah and Edna to reside in Rose as their vessel for the time being. He didn’t want them to be affected. He was the only one that needed to be.

Truth be told, he was gradually becoming more accustomed to the sickness. At first he didn’t wake for days, and even after he couldn’t even travel. At least now they were making progress, albeit slow. In all honesty though, he had hoped he would be able to carry their burdens better. Yet, having the feeling of malevolence inside of yourself, instead of as an outside effect… honestly, it felt more potent. It was different, and it was something that affected him down to his bones.

And so, as another day came to an end, he was grateful for a bed to sleep in. He collapsed into it immediately as soon as he shut and locked the door to the room. As soon – no – before his head had even hit the pillow, he was out like a light, and Mikleo and Zaveid had both taken notice of that fact.

 **“Honestly,”** Mikleo mumbled as he appeared beside the bed, looking down at Sorey with a slightly frown. **“At least take your boots off.”**

 **“Now, now,”** Zaveid appeared on the other side of the bed, **“Don’t be too harsh on him, yeah?”**

 **“Easy enough for you to say.”** Mikleo unfastened the belts on Sorey’s boots and slid them off one by one. **“Are you just gonna watch or help,”** he snapped.

Zaveid clicked his tongue. **“Come on, you’ve got it covered don’t ’cha?”**

A glare.

 **“Fine, fine.”** He rolled the unconscious Shepard onto his back and sat him up enough so Mikleo could remove his Shepard’s cloak, sword and glove. While Mikleo was busy tidying everything, Zaveid set the unconscious boy back down onto the bed. **“Really though, we gotta do this every day...”**

**“Oh shut up. Would you rather have one of the girls do it?”**

Zaveid clicked his tongue and scowled. He turned his attention back to Sorey’s sleeping face. He was sleeping so soundly, Zaveid couldn’t believe that he was awake only a moment before. He nonchalantly poked his cheek; maybe he would react.

Instead he got a slap on the wrist.

**“Owww…”**

**“Don’t bother him.”**

Zaveid rubbed his hand. **“Why you gotta be such a busybody?”**

**“I just don’t want you to touch him.”**

**“So overprotective. There’s no harm in touching him a bit is there?”**

Mikleo starred at Zaveid. Of course there was. He didn’t want him touching him. No- he didn’t want anyone to touch Sorey. He didn’t know where these feelings came from – they appeared to come out of the blue – but even so, it didn’t matter. **“For all I know you could taint him.”**

 **“What? Taint?! As if!”** Zaveid glared. **“It’s not fair that you’re the only one who gets to touch him, y’know?”**

**“Well, that’s because-“**

**“You’re not dating.”**

Mikleo spat and started coughing, **“W-Wh- I wasn’t going to- Where did that come from!?”**

**“I’m right though.”**

**“That’s not the point!!”**

Sorey groaned and the two of them stopped arguing.

Mikleo cleared his throat and whispered, **“We shouldn’t be so loud.”**

Zaveid nodded his head and looked back to Sorey. **“Hey, Mikiddo, what if we shared?”**

 

* * *

 

 

Sorey wasn’t entirely sure of the time when he woke up. He just knew it was dark, and the room was barely illuminated by the light of a candle on his bedside table. He groaned as he sat up; he still felt somewhat groggy. At least he was feeling a little bit better. Though to be honest he wanted to go right back to sleep, but he knew he had to eat first.

**“Mikleo? Zaveid?”**

**“Good morning twinkle toes.”** Zaveid’s voice reverberated in his head and Sorey winced.

 **“You idiot.”** Mikleo dragged Zaveid out and smacked him. **“Are you alright, Sorey?”**

 **“Ah- yeah.”** Sorey chuckled. **“What time is it?”**

**“Past dinner. You slept longer than usual today.”**

**“I wonder if they have anything left…”** Sorey rubbed his stomach.

Zaveid shrugged, **“Probably not.”**

He got smacked again.

 **“Haha… probably…”** He smiled to the two of them. **“I guess I should just head back to sleep.”**

 **“C’mon kid,”** Zaveid frowned, **“at least stay up to chat for a bit or something. You’ve just been sleeping every night for ages.”**

 **“Ah…”** Sorey scratched the side of his face. **“I guess I have.”** He crossed his legs and looked up to the two of them. **“Sure alright.”** He smiled. **“If it’s for a bit I think I’ll be fine. What did you wanna talk about?”**

Mikleo sat down on the bed by him. **“Don’t push yourself too much.”**

 **“Don’t worry, don’t worry.”** He paused. **“So?”** He looked between the two of them, they seemed oddly serious.

 **“Actually…”** Mikleo started, he looked down at his hands. **“We wanted to talk to you about something.”**

Sorey paused, but followed up with a smile as quickly as he could. **“Something? What is it?” They hadn’t noticed had they…?**

 **“Um- it’s hard to put it into words…”** Mikleo looked to Sorey and moved a little closer.

Zaveid sighed. **“Oh come ON.”** He walked past Mikleo and shoved down on his head.

**“Hey!”**

Zaveid let out an annoyed sigh as he shoved Sorey over a bit and sat down on the other side of him. **“Listen, if we let the kid there do all the talking we’ll get nowhere.”**

Sorey looked between the two of them. Mikleo was glaring at Zaveid and well… Zaveid was Zaveid. **“Um?”**

He sighed, **“Hold still for a sec.”**

**“Wha-“**

Zaveid picked Sorey up under his arms and shifted him over to sitting in his lap.

**“Uh- Zaveid-?”**

Before he could say anything else, Sorey felt himself pushed back against Zaveid, Mikleo’s lips pressed firmly against his own. He opened his mouth in shock, intending to question, but Mikleo had taken the opportunity to get closer and to kiss deeper.

He groaned, feeling himself sandwiched between the two and tried to shove Mikleo off, but just as he gripped onto Mikleo’s shoulders, Zaveid had an even tighter grip around his wrists and held him back.

He struggled in futile, kicking his legs did nothing since Mikleo had already positioned himself between them, and his arms were held back by Zaveid. He felt himself suffocating. As if Mikleo could read his mind, he pulled away, the two of them gasping for air.

 **“See, that wasn’t so hard?”** Zaveid mused to Mikleo who starred back at him. **“Beats beating around the bush.”**

 **“Zaveid… Mikleo… what-“** Sorey tried to format a sentence, but it was for naught. He couldn’t get out many more words than that before he felt Zaveid blow across his ear, sending a shiver down his spine that shut him up.

 **“Shhh, don’t worry about it.”** Zaveid whispered, each breath leaving a tingling sensation in his stomach.

 **“Za-Zaveid, please just-“** Sorey shut his mouth when he felt himself, despite trying not to, almost moan out. **“Just explain…”**

Mikleo leaned forward again and turned Sorey’s gaze to him. **“Sorey.”** He caressed the side of Sorey’s face, the Sorey who was still out of breath. **“We just- We love you. You’re OUR Shepard. You shouldn’t have to work so hard for all those OTHER people.”**

 **“Mikleo- I-“** He flinched. He felt Zaveid nuzzle up against his neck, clearly trying to gain access to his skin without the use of his hands.

 **“That’s why-“** Mikleo kissed him again. This one was just as forceful, but didn’t last nearly as long as the last.

 **“Won’t you be ours?”** Zaveid’s voice whispered into his neck and Sorey pulled away from Mikleo, trying to pull away from Zaveid’s grasp as well.

 **“I- I can’t… I’m-“** He paused. **“Just- Please let go.”** He wasn’t fighting back. He just wanted this to end. They weren’t acting like themselves. He knew the reason why and that’s why- no even if they had been, he didn’t want this.

**“I see.”**

Sorey glanced over to Mikleo, but he wasn’t meeting his gaze. Instead he was looking down at his hands.

**“Guess we’ll go with plan B then, hm, Mikleo?”**

Sorey didn’t have time to register the words Zaveid spoke. He didn’t even realize entirely the reason why his stomach dropped so quickly after hearing that. He only knew that as soon as those words were spoken, Zaveid’s grip tightened even more so than before and he yelped. His arms were pulled back into rigid right angle, and he couldn’t do much more other than squirm.

**“Let- Let go! Zaveid!”**

**“No can do.”**

**“Mikleo-!”**

He was silent, and looked up from his hands and smiled. **“Don’t worry everything will be alright.”**

**“Wha- What do you mean-!”**

**“Oh shush for a sec.”**

Zaveid had let go of one of Sorey’s hands to cover his mouth. Sorey grasped for his wrist desperately, but no amount of tugging would do anything.

Mikleo meanwhile had taken the opportunity to begin to undo the buttons of Sorey’s shirt, and then move down towards his pants.

He tried to yell out, but it was all muffled by Zaveid’s hand. He just groaned as he was slowly undressed against his will.

 **“That wasn’t too bad, was it?”** Zaveid whispered into Sorey’s ear.

He closed his eyes. He felt himself becoming sick. Sick to his stomach? From disgust? From fear? He didn’t know which. Perhaps even it was from the malevolence coming off the two of them? Ultimately it didn’t matter. He wanted to puke.

**“You ok, Zaveid?”**

Sorey opened his eyes. Mikleo had moved off the bed and seemed to be undressing himself not far away.

 **“Yeah, no worries.”** Zaveid turned his attention back to the Shepard in his grasp. **“Now then.”** He released his grip from Sorey’s other hand and moved it below to Sorey’s now naked groin. He could feel the Shepard flinch and grasp for his other hand as he slowly took his dick and begin to stroke it.

Sorey groaned and pressed himself back against Zaveid. He squirmed as Zaveid took agonizingly long to stroke his dick. He seemed to enjoy Sorey’s struggles, because from below Sorey could feel Zaveid himself going hard. He could feel his mind slowly going hazy, his own body beginning to enjoy the sensation despite himself.

Zaveid removed his hand from Sorey’s mouth and pulled away at the collar of the shirt still on him to gain access to his neck. He began to nibble and suck as he changed from stroking to fondling Sorey in general.

Sorey let out a soft moan; even with both his hands released he couldn’t break free. Zaveid was hugging him tight up against him. No- was it even that tight? He couldn’t feel any strength in his limbs.

**“Sorey.”**

He looked forward, Mikleo was now naked and back on the bed. He felt Mikleo press a soft kiss against his lips, small tears forming on his eyelashes.

 **“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.”** Mikleo kissed his tears away and looked to Zaveid, whose expression was hidden behind Sorey’s shoulder.

 **“Fine, fine. I got ‘cha.”** Zaveid complained as he let Sorey go, who fell forward into Mikleo’s arms.

Zaveid got off of the bed and fumbled around on his own, tripping over the clothes on the floor.

Mikleo didn’t pay him any mind and pushed Sorey back down into the bed before he realized it. A kiss followed, deep and forceful as the others had been. Only Sorey didn’t have the strength to fight him back. He could only dig his nails into Mikleo’s arm.

Mikleo used one hand to keep Sorey pushed against the bed, the other traversing his body. His face, his neck, his chest. Mikleo felt every spot of Sorey as he kissed him over and over again. Sorey didn’t have more than a second to breathe before he was suffocating again.

 **“Alright enough of that.”** Zaveid placed his cold hands on Mikleo, causing to yelp and pull back from Sorey, allowing the other to finally breathe.

**“Hold still.”**

Mikleo felt Zaveid’s hands hold him steady, as a cold, wet finger lined his hole and a single finger entered without warning. He shivered and bit his tongue. **“I can do it myself!”**

**“Sure.”**

Zaveid didn’t listen to him and continued. He placed one finger then two in, running them around Mikleo’s entrance. Mikleo shuddered and clung onto Sorey, his face bright red.

 **“A-Are you done yet?!”** He demanded.

 **“Mmm yeah.”** Zaveid removed his fingers and turned to look at Sorey. **“Alright your turn.”**

Sorey didn’t completely register it. In a single fluid motion Mikleo had dragged Sorey over to him and was holding him tight against his chest as Zaveid circled around back to where he was before. It was only when he felt the cold hands pressing against him did it register.

**“Za-Zaveid-!”**

**“And-“**

With almost no warning Sorey groaned as he felt Zaveid’s fingers slide inside him. He gripped onto Mikleo, tears forming in his eyes as Zaveid added another, and another finger. Stretching, turning, and making his limbs go to jello.

**“S-Stop-!”**

**“Too late for that. Here we go.”**

Then he felt it. Zaveid pushed himself into him and he cried out, pain shot up his spine and a sinking sensation was set in his stomach. But more than anything else he felt a twisted sense of pleasure. He gasped for air as he felt Zaveid pull out, only to thrust in once more, causing him to cry out again.

 **“Hey.”** Mikleo starred at Zaveid.

He grunted. **“Yeah, yeah.”** Zaveid picked up Sorey from Mikleo and sat him back onto his lap. **“Go for it.”**

Mikleo sighed and looked down at Sorey, who was grasping at Zaveid’s arms. **“Are you ready, Sorey?”** Mikleo slowly situated himself in front of Sorey and then turned around. On his arms and knees, he allowed Zaveid to take Sorey’s dick, and insert it into himself. The two of them moaned out as they were put together.

 **“Right then.”** Zaveid murmured, then slowly began to set a pace. He slammed into Sorey, which slammed into Mikleo.

The two of them moaned out. Becoming louder and louder as the pace picked up.

Zaveid groaned. He felt himself rapidly reaching his limit. **“Mik-“**

 **“O-Ok…”** Mikleo groaned, and began to pump himself.

And then, the three of them reached their limit and collapsed.

They separated, Zaveid and Mikleo both gasped for air, and Sorey lay on the bed, too exhausted to move.

 **“Good job.”** Zaveid pet Sorey’s head as he drifted off to sleep, hoping that it was all a dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I continue the habit of humerous/fluff fic followed by an explicit fic...


End file.
